


Unrealized Realities

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random, unrelated McDanno drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Void

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He eats without tasting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Major Character Death in this part.
> 
>  **Prompts:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Relevance_

The room is too bright. The sun's already risen though he doesn't feel like getting up.

Despite he has no reason to stay in bed either.

But he thinks of his daughter - Hawaii being her home and protecting it being his job. That's the only thing getting him out of bed nowadays.

Driving to HQ is a quiet affair. The radio hasn't been on for ages and there's no longer anybody to argue with.

Two sugars, one milk and a bag of malasadas. He eats without tasting.

Nothing is of any relevance except for Grace. Not since he lost Danny.


	2. Same, Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's been to too many of these funerals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Major Character Death in this part.
> 
>  **Prompts:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Objective_

Nothing's changed. Not really.

He's still a divorced father of a sweet little girl. Hawaii still has too much sun to cause skin cancer. He still feels personally violated by the fruits on pizzas. Sand still mysteriously appears on his person where no sand has any rights to be. He still likes to watch college football in his underwear.

He's still Danny fucking Williams from his beloved Garden State.

It's another colleague/friend shot in the line of duty. He's been to too many of these funerals.

Nothing's changed, objectively.

Why does Steve's feel like the end of his world?


	3. Obey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He exited and the other followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Fugitive_

Over the crowded bar, eyes met in a fleeting moment after mutual once-overs.

Tall, bronzed and tattooed. Not exactly his type but variety made life interesting. Precisely what he seeked.

He exited and the other followed. Didn't matter it was underlit out back. Sight was unnecessary when he was wanted for touch, taste, and dominance. Readily on his knees, stranger of the night pulled him out, swallowed him down and sucked him dry.

"Come, in your pants." Mouth still full and eyes bright, the order obediently followed.

In the dark alley, lips clashed under the fugitive passions before parting ways.


	4. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve would've heard the shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** _Possible_ Major Character Death in this part.
> 
>  **Prompts:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Red_

It's either getting pistol-whipped in the head or the blood loss that's making him dizzy.

Red gushes like from a broken dam, turning his grey slacks dark. The damage is minimal, except he's sure the femoral artery gets nicked. His hands too numb to reach and press down. Nothing he can do except watching it pours from his leg.

It's fucking a hundred and four outdoor but he's shivering like January in Jersey without heat.

Steve would've heard the shot. He'd come investigate. He needs to.

Danny has mere minutes left and he hopes to - doesn't want to - say goodbye.


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Green_

The Governor's task force rescuing a school bus full of children was widely reported. Seeing him in the papers, she instantly knew they were meant to be. She'd heard rumors of him being attached, to a man no less. But she refused to believe her hero was engaging in unspeakable acts with another man. The mere idea of it turned her green. She couldn't simply let him flounder in sin.

It'd take a few drops of this and a dash of that. Tasteless, odorless, deadly and perfect.

It was her turn to save her hero from his corrupting partner McGarrett.


	6. If You Want Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of moving things along faster, he slows down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Green_

Two fingers gently push in, slowly opening him up in preparation.

Danny likes a good stretch because pain isn't part of his pleasure vocabulary. But a throughout prep and watching paint dry are two very different things.

"Hey, Green Beret, you learned that from a snail?"

In hindsight, antagonizing Steve under the current situation may not be the best thing to do. Instead of moving things along faster, he slows down.

Leave it to McGarrett to hit the brake when he's urged to step on the gas. 

Danny has to ponder if sexual torture is a subject in SEAL school.


	7. A Bundle of Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She makes him laugh, his heart sing with joy and other cheesy clichés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Wine_

Navy SEALs have fears, since they're humans not robots despite some people's misconceptions. They appear fearless because of their training, not because they lack the gene.

No matter what Danny says, Steve has fears and other feelings like everyone else.

Though some fears can't be overcome. So wine's become his last resort to tame his nervousness before popping the big question.

She makes him laugh, his heart sing with joy and other cheesy clichés. She's said she loves him and he believes it wholeheartedly. However, it doesn't mean she'd say 'yes'.

What if Grace doesn't want him marrying her Danno?


	8. Thumpa, Thumpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's heard some dancers sell not only dances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Opulent_

Of course he looks. Purposely not looking is strange in a place where looking is the prime business.

It isn't music but merely thumping beats. Phallus barely covered by the narrowest stripe of neon bright fabric as a poor excuse of _work attire_ , is in striking contrast to the opulent display of oiled, bronzed and taut skin over plenty of ripped muscles. With a sinful grin and biceps decorated by intricate tattoos, this one dancer never strays from the bar top in front of him.

He's heard some dancers sell not only dances. For this dancer, Danny sure hopes so.


	9. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell is that goof grinning even in his sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Abstain_

Waking up with sheets practically glued to his skin isn't a good feeling. On top of that add disorientation, a booming headache, a full bladder, and a heavy arm wrapped around his middle preventing him from dashing into the bathroom for relief, it's infinitely worse. Turning his head he discovers the erection poking at the back of his naked thigh belongs to his boss, and it makes the perfect recipe of a complete and utter disaster. Memories of the previous night unfortunately evade him. And why the hell is that goof grinning even in his sleep?

Danny swears he'll abstain.


	10. Changed and Noted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There're signs. A lot of signs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Written for **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Denial_

There're signs. A lot of signs. Despite not being a detective, his Naval Intelligence background has him subconsciously collecting information, processing relations and reaching results.

But he's consciously ignoring them.

Danny stops bringing Grace over on weekends? The father and daughter deserve alone time together. Danny stops reaching out to touch him at work? Too much physical contact isn't exactly professional behavior. Danny stops coming over after work? He's simply exhausted and it doesn't mean they're in trouble.

There're many plausible explanations, for even the love bite Danny's sporting on the side of his neck.

No, Steve's _not_ in denial.

......

> This I've thought about a thousand times and I can't take it anymore. I want to but can't tell you. Seeing you pretending everything's business as usual is killing me. The guilt is killing me. Believe me you, with an Italian Catholic family on my mom's side and a Jewish childhood best friend, I know guilt. For both your safety and mine, please behave as if I've cheated on you.
> 
> Trust me when I say, I love you. I'll explain everything in time.
> 
> Love,  
>  Danny.

Carefully folding Danny's handwritten note, Steve puts it inside his wallet. He can be patient.


	11. Selection Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't a kink. Not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Exuberant_
> 
>  **Warning:** This is a serial killer AU.

It isn't a kink. Not really. It's never been a criteria he bases his choices upon. If by chance he comes across such occurrences, he simply _enjoys_ it more. To him, it's a pro, not a must. It isn't even a preference by any stretch.

Something about this blond in full wetsuit attracts Steve. Even without seeing, Steve can tell there's an exuberant foliage of chest hair hidden underneath the neoprene. Carefully peeling off his wetsuit, the blond's unknowingly putting on a striptease for an audience of one.

Short, blond, built with a hairy chest. Steve's found his next prey.


	12. Befitting the Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve would've done it sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Penitent_
> 
> **Notes:** slight D/s undertone.

Penitently he kneels, head bowed, at the foot of the bed, arms outstretched and bound. Teasing finger touches a wrist, traces the definition of straining muscles up an arm, across his back and down the other arm. A blunt object is pushed against his nape, rubbed down his spine, nested between his butt cheeks before shoved into his well lubed ass. Skillfully fucked by the thickest dildo they own, he bites down to keep from moaning out, silently receiving his chastisement.

If he'd known hiding a grenade launcher in the Camaro befits such a punishment, Steve would've done it sooner.


	13. Sight Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't help but wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** **1-million-words** ' "Scene From A Hat" challenge: _Somebody gets left at the altar._
> 
> A double-drabble for the challenge.

He really shouldn't be surprised he hasn't seen this coming. After all, he's trained to anticipate and prepare for contingencies. Apparently, he isn't quite militant enough to apply that mindset to his own wedding.

So now it comes down to this, Steve shocked, not knowing what to do with Catherine's text, _"I'm sorry. I can't."_

Others say everything happens in a blur when one is in shock, not Steve's case though. Danny comes into his room, guides him by his trembling hand to sit down, plucks his cell from the death grip, stays by his side, and calls Chin to deal with the guests and Kono the reception arrangement. Kamekona only steps in to keep Steve company, while Danny skips out a couple of minutes to say goodbye to Grace and put her in the limo sent by Rachel.

Danny - his partner at work, his best man for the wedding and his best friend - is and always has been there for him. It shouldn't take a bad day like this for him to realize Danny has his back, both on and off the job, regardless of his ranting.

Steve can't help but wonder, what if Danny is his. Just his.


	14. Hanging On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing control meant losing everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Major Character Death in this part.
> 
>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Feral_.

_"I'm sorry, son. Control your emotions, don't give in to the rage."_

Because of their mother's accident, their father lost control and got institutionalized. Mary and him got taken in by different distant relatives, taught Steve losing control meant losing everything.

Now, red's dripping from his palms drawn by his fingernails. Even if he's holding onto his sanity by a hair's breadth, he knows he needs to keep it together. Going feral with blood rage doesn't help. Even when he's lost everything, he still needs his control.

Until he finds the bastard who's left Danny in a pool of red.


	15. Unforgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He calls up his favorite fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Lithe_
> 
> A sequel to [Obey](/works/680024/chapters/1246772).

It's hot and humid in the bowel of the ship. Running a hand down his torso, he slicks his palm with sweat. It'll do for emergency lube.

With eyes closed, he calls up his favorite fantasy. Instead of lithe body with soft curves, his imagination takes a left turn presenting broad chest with hard abs covered in golden hair. A primal arousal zings through him, more powerful than the denial of his preference.

A blow job given in a back alley while on shore leave. The husky voice commanding him to come in his jeans.

Best sex of his life.


	16. Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny pauses in reminiscence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Digress_
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** i apologize in advance. i don't know where this came from...

"He was insane, I'm telling you. Hanging suspects off the roof, throwing informants into shark cage, keeping grenades in my car's glove compartment. There wasn't any respect to proper police procedure. The worst of it all he didn't even let me drive my own car!"

Danny pauses, eyes unfocused staring ahead in reminiscence.

"Sorry I digressed. What was the question again?"

The single audience in front of Danny sighs, dramatically. Before he can be reminded, they're interrupted by the newcomer in the room.

"What're you guys talking about?"

"Grandpa Steve! Grandpa Danno's telling the story of how you two met!"


	17. A Moment for Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny knows it's coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** _Possible_ Major Character Death in this part.
> 
>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Auspicious_

Danny knows it's coming, has been expecting it.

He's been in the same predicament, trying to find the auspicious moment to bring it up, without knocking over a glass of water and embarrassing himself in the process. It's nerve-racking.

When Grace excuses herself from the table, the boyfriend Todd trembles nervously. Steve and he can be intimidating to any suitors of Grace's, but he isn't sorry for it.

What Danny haven't expected is Todd pulling out a revolver and shooting an unsuspecting Steve in the middle of his chest.

"This's for getting my father killed on his first SEAL mission."


	18. No Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny just wants to breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** _Possible_ Major Character Death in this part.
> 
>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Ephemeral_
> 
> As follow-up of [A Moment for Dad](/works/680024/chapters/1322393).

Danny's been expecting Todd to propose to Grace after seeking his permission, not everything to turn fubar in a quick second.

Subduing and handcuffing Todd, applying pressure to minimize blood loss from Steve's wound, shouting at waiters to call for HPD and ambulance, and offering verbal apology and reassurance to Grace, Danny doesn't have even the tiniest bit of time for panic, however ephemeral it may be. He's said Steve's a SEAL-robot, in jest or frustration, but Danny thinks he's outdone Steve here today.

There's too much blood, too much to handle. Danny just wants to breakdown.

But he can't.


	19. (You Fed Your Love to Me) Like Crumbs to Pigeons in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wants stem from Needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Egoism_

The arrangement's born out of convenience, to settle needs otherwise tabled by other pressing matters. Their lives too consumed by work, but needs demand to be taken care of. Their rapport has an easy rhythm, carried from the job, by their friendship, into this arrangement. Taking whatever they need, from each other - skin and sweat, cock and ass, heart and soul. It's too good to seek lesser elsewhere.

However, wants stem from needs. And Steve wants - acknowledgement, commitment, and permanence. He craves, though dreads he's the only one with wants. He daren't gamble, fears rejection. Victim of his own egoism.


	20. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard being new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Obtrusive_

It's hard being new. It's even harder when he doesn't know anybody in the local scene to play with. So he surrenders to wearing an obtrusive mask for the party, hoping to find a playmate. Preferably a steady playmate.

Yet the mask cannot obscure his sightline to the perfect specimen. Blindfolded, gagged and bound, the man is naked except for the leather shorts accentuating his ass. Even on his knees, defiance radiates off of him. Despite being the hottest item on display, everyone stares but none approaches him.

The reward of eventual submission a tempting allure, Danny embraces this challenge.


	21. One Life to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday, she comes to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Major Character Death in this part.
> 
>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Lucid_

"Hey Monkey, you want to stop by for shave ice before going over to Steve's?"

Grace nods, trying for a smile but failing even if unnoticed.

Everyday, she comes to see him. On most days, he simply stares out the windows not moving a muscle. Some days, like today, he interacts without knowing where, when or even who he is. It's still better than days when he's lucid enough to know his name is Steve, not Danny. Because on such days he remembers putting the bullet in Danny as Grace's kidnappers demanded, at Danny's begging, so they would spare her.


	22. Holding Out For A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture doesn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Lucid_

Torture doesn't work. Bruises, burns, cuts and welts decorate his body. It'll take serious efforts to find a patch of good skin. But he hasn't talked.

Since pain doesn't work, they employ a different tactic. The so-called "truth serum" has been proven ineffective. So they give him a new designer drug, aim to loosening him up, making him pliant, coaxing him to talk.

Now he floats untethered, though still keeps mum. _Just hold on a little longer,_ he reminds himself in those barely lucid moments. Nothing's as powerful as his faith in his partner.

Steve will come get him soon.


	23. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret Danny cannot find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Scrupulous_

He realizes in an inconspicuous moment, his craving to know everything about Danny. Though his personal desire is irrelevant since Danny being happy and staying in Hawaii is far more important. Staying by Danny's side until the bomb's been disarmed? Donning his dress blues for Grace's custody hearing? Nothing is too extreme in ensuring success of the objective.

This's a long-term undercover stunt. His work in Navy Intel is invaluable experiences to rely on when he needs to pay scrupulous attention not to blow his delicate cover.

Steve being in love with him is a secret Danny cannot find out.


	24. Fictional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"No spoilers."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Protagonist_

Lately, majority of questions he's being asked are about the love life of the protagonist in his action/thriller series.

Art usually has its basis in real life. But how does he tell them the hero is modeled after the love of his life? Where does he begin sharing the ups and downs, and sufferings in their relationship because of DADT? Or what it feels like to be barred from the Naval hospital because he isn't family?

He wouldn't even get the flag, if Steve were to return in a box.

So Danny forces a smile and teases, "No spoilers."


	25. A Different Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Governor's task force is an excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Exuberant_
> 
> **Notes:** a Sentinel fusion.

Steve's actually feeling exuberant joy despite the blank military mask.

He's been dreaming of this ever since the day Mamo explained how he's special. Though after twenty odd years of relying solely on meditation techniques, he's on the verge of giving up.

Now he can hear the other man's heartbeat and smell the scent hidden under some cheap, fruity aftershave. It's like nothing he's experienced before. He feels calm and his senses under control with minimal efforts, despite the gun in his face moments ago.

The Governor's task force is an excuse. Steve must have Danny Williams as his guide.


	26. Self-Inflicted Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complacency shouldn't be a good look on anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Collaborate_

Complacency shouldn't be a good look on anybody. And yet, Steve wears it like his natural skin, looking unreasonably hot like that. With the formfitting blue v-neck tee, the stupid impractical white pants and the duo double-strapped thigh holsters, Danny's constantly reminded of the long muscular limbs wrapping around him late at night, naked in bed, finding pleasure in each other.

If the sight of Steve, the one Danny has to endure every day, will stop collaborating with his own vivid memories, maybe he can have a respite from the regrets that he's foolishly let it slip through his grasp.


	27. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody moves on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Mimicry_
> 
>  **Notes:** the other side of the same story, a continuation of [Self-Inflicted Wounds](/works/680024/chapters/1372960).

Getting up in the morning, swimming for miles before heading into work, stealing Danny's key for the Camaro to drive, taking the team out for celebratory drinks while conveniently has his wallet forgotten, or having everyone over for dinner while he mans the grill. His mimicry of normalcy is flawless, his compartmentalization skills deserve its own ribbon. He's so good, even he himself is fooled.

His charade is damn perfect, nobody suspects a thing. Not even Danny.

Everybody moves on. Though Danny moving on to greener pasture has been the ultimate surprise.

Now he's back to being alone. Unwanted. Unloved.


	28. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This's going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Presumptuous_
> 
> **Note:** a sequel to [Selection Process](/works/680024/chapters/1293863).

Steve has control issues.

Relinquishing the control over his own life in order to serve changes him, makes him crave more. Not just that of himself, but also over others. It's the ultimate control, to be able to decide when, where and how others' lives end. The planning, the hunt, the capture and finally the taking. It satiates him. He isn't presumptuous enough to think he'll never get caught. So he'll enjoy while he can.

Especially when this blond falls for his charm, comes willingly back to his lair, strips and waits to be taken.

This's going to be good.


	29. Unwanted Quality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being intuitive sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Possible future breakup in this part.
> 
>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Intuitive_

Steve's called him intuitive, more than once. Sometimes though, it sucks.

Like when Danny knew something was wrong with his marriage to Rachel before it happened. He went over the details in his investigative mind time and time again and nothing seemed out of place. And yet, he just knew. Then he sat and watched powerlessly the unravelling of his marriage.

Now he's feeling it again. In the car; in the office; at the crime scenes; at home.

In their bed.

The sex is still amazing but the connection isn't there anymore. It's now empty, like him.

Being intuitive sucks.


	30. I Want You to Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He likes them to beg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Zealous_
> 
> Set in the serial killer AU, following [Selection Process](/works/680024/chapters/1293863) and [Control](/works/680024/chapters/1380479).

He likes them to beg.

Drugged but conscious, immobile and gagged, the only sound is the muffled begging. It's the best music to his ears.

This blond though, doesn't beg.

With his eyes on his captor, desire, excitement and anticipation extrude from the cold blue eyes.

Then it becomes clear.

Steve's heard of his following - a small but rather zealous bunch, with barely enough presence to be noticed. He just hasn't imagined one of those will end up on his table. Not really.

More than life and death, he has control over this blond's will.

He lays down the scapel.


	31. Forever and Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I'll never leave you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Major Character Death in this part.
> 
>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Independent_

Life goes on.

No more two independent men -- their lives have been fused into one then torn into shreds.

And because Danny's a professional, he clamps down and does his job. It's easier when he buries himself in paperwork. Not having to see the concerned looks on Chin and Kono, he can pretend things haven't changed.

Lacking the strength to pick up the pieces has the advantage of no more falling apart.

But when he drops Grace back at the Edwards residence she whispers in his ear, "Don't be sad, Danno. I'll never leave you."

He breaks all over again.


	32. On My Knees For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has to right what's wronged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Supercilious_ (07/05/2013), _Mutable_ (07/06/2013) and _Nurture_ (07/07/2013)
> 
> **Note:** it's a slave AU.

To say the Hesse family has a reputation is an understatement. Victor and Anton have only made the family name that much more infamous. For slaves in their household, being locked in nightmares or death is definitely more preferable.

And when they send a slave they can't break to Williams' training house, Danny's interest is piqued.

Despite being covered in cuts and bruises obviously left by hands, nails, paddles, whips and other devices designed to torture, this one still maintains a supercilious stance.

The slave's parade rest is perfect. Danny itches to dig up the story behind those steely eyes.

. . . . . .

There's a good reason why Steve isn't mutable like other slaves.

Taken in by the State when orphaned at five, the law demanded Steve to serve in the military to recompense the expenses spent raising him. Receiving numerous medals and commendations, he was on his way to becoming a free man when his twenty has been served. Unfortunately he got court-martialed and sentenced to slavery for disobeying a captain's order, despite doing so saved a dozen fellow sailors.

Knowing such an honorable man has gotten screwed over by an asshole captain has Danny seething.

He has to right what's wronged.

. . . . . .

The laws protecting slaves are pitiful. In the end, Danny will need to rebuild the Williams house's limited fortune but at least Steve's freed from the Hesse house.

Smoothly, and willingly, Steve sinks to his knees in front of Danny. Pressing his face into Danny's groin, nudging his nose in attempt to nurture Danny's growing erection, Steve breathes, "Please don't send me away."

Under the fading bruises Steve's a stunting man and his body's honed into perfection by the Navy. Danny is but a mere mortal.

"No one has ever done anything for me. Let me repay by serving you."


	33. Work Ethics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Williams never stutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Ingenious_
> 
>  **Note:** Continuation of [On My Knees For You](/works/680024/chapters/1678629)On My Knees For You.

Steve pouts, and Danny stutters.

Master Williams never stutters.

And a badass ex-SEAL slave should never pout like a kicked puppy.

The Williams house has no use for more slaves, but Danny doesn't have the heart to send him away potentially be bought by other torturous owners. Without a specific post around the house, Steve helps out wherever needed.

Things are quiet until Danny's alerted on the third day by the gardener that Steve's looking for C4 explosives.

"It's ingenious for removing the stumps, Master. It takes seconds!"

Steve just grins as Danny begins a lengthy lecture regarding gardening rules.


	34. Temptation of the Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's not that kind of master though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Exacerbate_
> 
>  **Note:** Continuation of [On My Knees For You](/works/680024/chapters/1678629) and [Work Ethics](/works/680024/chapters/1680115).

It's well within Danny's right as master to take pleasure in his slaves.

Danny's not that kind of master though.

Steve's submitted, willingly, to serve however Danny wants him to. And every night since, Steve stands unclothed by Danny's bedroom door to attend to his master before slumber, wantonly ready to be used.

The hope falling from his face every time when his master gets in bed dismissing Steve doesn't go unnoticed by Danny. It doesn't mean Danny has no desire in owning this slave of his completely.

Every night, Steve's naked skin only exacerbates Danny's growing desire to own.


	35. Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Spurious_
> 
> **Note:** Continuation of [On My Knees For You](/works/680024/chapters/1678629), [Work Ethics](/works/680024/chapters/1680115) and [Temptation of the Skin](/works/680024/chapters/1680127).

"You're doing this, why?"

Danny fidgets. Chin always sees through his spurious excuses. This time won't be any different.

"It's the right thing to do."

"You said that last time spending your family's fortune to _rescue_ this same slave."

"Who shouldn't be a slave at all! He served his country and got punished for some stupid reasons. He deserves better and we should help."

Chin's eyes on Danny soften.

"And you want to be an equal with him." Damn him for knowing Danny so well. "I'll see what I can dig up."

Information is power. And Chin'll get Danny information.


	36. Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The look of aneurysm on Steve stops Danny abruptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Mollify_
> 
> **Note:** Continuation of [On My Knees For You](/works/680024/chapters/1678629), [Work Ethics](/works/680024/chapters/1680115), [Temptation of the Skin](/works/680024/chapters/1680127) and [Agenda](/works/680024/chapters/1681892).

"Tomorrow, Steve, I don't need you--"

The look of aneurysm on Steve stops Danny abruptly, reminding him what the psych report says about Steve. _"Orphaned at early age with trust and **abandonment** issues"_.

_Great choice of opener, Williams._

"Listen, Steven. When school starts in two weeks, you'll be Grace's study companion. You probably have no experience with children, so starting tomorrow you'll attend to her instead."

Steve seems mollified as the grimace loosens.

"She's the most important person to me. Now I'm entrusting her well being and safety to you. Understand?"

Steve nods. The intensity of his grin turns blinding.


	37. Intense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sights like this always take his breaths away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Cognizant_
> 
>  **Note:** Continuation of my slave!AU begining with [On My Knees For You](/works/680024/chapters/1678629), following [Abandonment](/works/680024/chapters/1681895).

"Danno, is Steve your body slave?"

Despite being the go-to house for slave training for generations, the Williamses never use body slaves. Danny doubts at her age Grace's fully cognizant of the intimate relationship between masters and body slaves.

"Not really. He helps me a lot but it's before we've found what he should be doing. That's helping you, Monkey."

Then Grace turns her head looking at Danny, submerged in thoughts. Sights like this always take his breaths away.

"He looks at you funny. Like how mum used to look at you, but more... I don't know the word, Danno."


	38. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve find mildly irritated Danny insanely hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Major Character Death in this part.
> 
>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Retire_
> 
>  **Notes:** don't blame me. [this brilliant drabble](http://azziria.livejournal.com/1199542.html) set the mood and my muse responded. :'(

Danny's complimented the silver in Steve's hair, then he has it colored. Vanity hasn't been the cause, but rather Steve finds mildly irritated Danny insanely hot.

Danny's praised Steve's slightly longer than regulation length hair. It's barely long enough to grab onto when they kiss, or when Steve's on his knees taking Danny deep down his throat. Soon Steve's gotten it buzzed.

It all makes sense. Keeping Danny on his toes will keep Danny interested in Steve till long after they're both gray and retired, telling Five-0 tales to their grand-children.

He really hasn't anticipated their time drastically cut short.


	39. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's going to enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Weekend Challenge - 5 Words: _Rudimentary, Ransack, Rubbish, Rubber, Rusty_
> 
> **Author's Note:** 5 R-words for prompt resulting in a R rating drabble named "Rules". I'm easily amused by myself. :[

Steve, is the man's name, smells like the oceans and moves like sex on legs.

"Can we... not use rubber? I'm clean. I swear."

Danny's people reading skill isn't at all rusty; he knows Steve's being truthful. Though with even only rudimentary introduction to the trade, he understands protection is essential. "Sorry babe, nothing can convince me to go bareback."

So Steve nods, turns and ransacks his duffel looking for a condom, throwing out clothes like they're rubbish. Danny can't help thrusting his groin against the ass in front of him, earning himself a shudder.

Danny's going to enjoy this.


	40. Decision, Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woe of modern communication, Dani turns into Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Weekend Challenge - 5 Words: _Debilitating, Decorum, Demeanor, Detrimental, Dichotomy_

For reasons he'd rather not ponder in details, Steve's given in and hire a professional to accompany him to the governor's Christmas ball.

Woe of modern communication, Dani turns into Danny.

With a cheerful demeanor and perfect decorum bred only from within the high society, Steve understands why the man is so highly commended. The debilitating charm is detrimental to Steve's self-control not to fall for a date he's paying for.

The escort awaiting by the limousine being a man isn't Steve's current dichotomy, but whether to go as planned or drag this Danny inside to start the after-party early.


	41. Car Parts and Grease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sense memory, they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes:** a mechanic!AU of sort. written for [this tumblr post](https://tmblr.co/ZkrGcu1k5A8CK).

  
     


It isn't like Steve doesn't remember, though the sight of parts and smell of grease certainly invoke the memories more frequently when he's working on the Marquis. Sense memory, they say.

Back in Annapolis Steve had a car that broke down more than it ran. It led to Steve meeting Danny, a student working part time, at a body shop. The attraction was instant and mutual. Their secret relationship bloomed like wild fire. The few stolen moments in Danny's apartment was all Steve thought about, before he graduated and got deployed.

15 years later, Steve still hasn't gotten over Danny.


	42. Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's his daily routine to pick up Danny from work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** 6.09.
> 
> A short snippet accompanying [this tumblr gifset](http://tmblr.co/ZkrGcu1yUEjPz), inspired by the latest undercover!Danny.

[](http://tmblr.co/ZkrGcu1yUEjPz)

For as long as Steve remembers, it's his daily routine to pick up Danny from work, because after a long day with his students Danny's too tired to drive even if he loves teaching. Long before Danny drops into the passenger seat and relaxes, he begins to recount his day to Steve: how much he enjoys making positive changes in the young people's life, or how a lazy student hits on him hoping to get a better grade. This, and going to bed with Danny at night, is the best part of Steve's day. Steve will always treasure the privilege. 


End file.
